The story of Marrie, Kelly, Veronica and Lucy
by Critter4.0
Summary: What happens when three Mutant-Human adventures are happening at once? A COMBINATION of storys happens! :D


Chapter#1: A Showdown…Gone Wrong!

One day, the Xiaolin Showdown team was relaxing when a white cat fell from the sky. This cat turned out to be a Mutant Human named Veronica in disguise (while, little did she know, her sister Lucy was also in that dimension in cat form). Eventually, after Veronica had met the Xiaolin showdown team and spent some time with them, she fell in love with Raimundo. Meanwhile, after Veronica had battled Jack Spicer and won with the help of the Xiaolin showdown team, Jack Spicer had fallen in love with her. He also noticed when Veronica became jealous of Kimico and challenged her to a race, that Veronica had gotten extremely upset when she had lost. A few days later, Veronica was kicked out of the Xiaolin showdown group.

Chapter#2 Katnappe's New Friend

When Katnappe had been practicing with her cats indoors one morning (Because of the rain), she looked out of the houses window to see Veronica in cat form. Once she got her inside she dried her off, gave her a bath, and fed her. Then Jack saw Victoria and immediately recognized her even though she was in cat form. "I'm sorry for fighting you Jack…can you…forgive me?" Veronica asked, startling Katnappe at the sound of a cat talking. Jack Spicer explained that he had discovered Victoria's amazing abilities while had had been watching her secretly. The next day, Jack and Victoria were friends. A few weeks later, Veronica and Jack started dating, but shortly after, Veronica went into hibernation for the winter in her cat form under ground. When she woke up in spring (2010, a year later), she turned herself and Jack into their pok'emon form (Jack was a Dark/Fire Abipom, and Veronica was a Pikachu). Then, Veronica and Jack had daily training sessions. When Wuya had interrupted them to be rude to Jack, Veronica turned her into a Mismagius, which was her pok'emon form, and, out of no were, threw a pie at her face.

Meanwhile, Lucy had been dating Chase Young, and had started hibernating at the same time as her sister. She had hibernated in underground. She also woke up at the same time as her sister and started doing the same exercises with Chace as her. She had turned Chase and herself into pok'emon from for these training courses. Her pok'emon from was a Pikachu and Chases was a Grovile.

Chapter#3 The Cat Of Two Worlds

Meanwhile, in another dimension, a Mutant Human named Kelly (Whom, sadly, had been permanently turned into cat form) had woken up in Phineas and Ferb's house. Their older sister, Candace, had caught Kelly when she had been falling from a flagpole on the side of a tall building.

Eventually, Kelly went to explore town and had gotten lost. She was about to panic, when she saw a man and a platypus (with a hat on it's head) fighting. She fell in love with the person fighting the Platypus. Then, after this man adopted her and discovered her true powers, he made her fight Perry and after a few battles, Kelly lost. That was when her secret was shown and the man abandoned her. Perry became friends with her after that, and eventually, they started to date. One day, Perry and Kelly were walking around town, when one of the Clones attacked Kelly. Kelly fought with all of her might, but she knew it was no good…the Clone had already bitten her and injected its poison…and when the Clone fled, she lay helpless, dying before Perry's eyes. "Perry, it is too late for me…if you find an Easter basket in your backyard with eggs in it, keep it safe." Was what Kelly had said before she had died. Perry left as Kelly's body started to turn to dust. A month later (in November, 2009), the town that Perry lived in became famous for their, extremely rare, Catypuses…Which were a new species mixed with a cat, and a Platypus!

Chapter#4: The Courageous White Mouse

Meanwhile (In November, 2009), in Mario's dimension a Mutant Human named Marrie awoke with her sisters, confused. Then, as her sisters disappeared, Marrie met a new friend who's name was Mario. She also met his other three friends, Liugi, princess Peach, and Toad. Marrie immediately fell in love with Mario, and started to fallow his team everywhere! Marries sisters never came back. Marrie soon became very jealous of Princess Peach, because she KNEW Mario loved her. One day, Marrie tried to fight Princess Peach, in her wolf form, but humiliatingly lost. Then, Mario and his friends said that they did not want to see Marrie again, and told her to leave them…FOREVER! Meanwhile, a giant white mouse named Mouser, had been watching Marrie and felt bed for her. He had also fallen in love with her over the past few weeks of watching her. Eventually, Mouser and Marrie met and started plotting their vengeance. Mouser was not only a giant mouse (whom was, about, one foot tall), was under the control of Bowser.

One day Bowser, Mouser, Marrie, along with a Koopa army, went i9nto the woods to plat their traps. They caught everyone…even Mario! "Catching Mario was NOT PART OF THE PLAIN…LET HIM go!" Marrie shouted. "Well, If YOU don't like it, why don't YOU join them?! Bowser said as he lifted Marrie into the air. "Help!" cried Marrie. Then Mouser bit Bowser's toe and Bowser put Marrie down.

Later Marrie turned into a giant mouse while Mouser told her why he had saved her. A few weeks later Marrie and Mouser turned themselves into normal mice permanently, went into a forest in the normal Human dimension, and lived in a tree while hibernating for the winter. The Next year in spring, Marrie had many children, and trained both them and Mouser to fight during the spring and summer. Then, in August, The lessons for their training increased.

Meanwhile, the same happened with Veronica, Jack, Lucy, and Chase's lessons in August.

I hope everyone liked this story! –Rebecca :D


End file.
